Ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein d'enfants ou pas
by lefoudeslivre
Summary: Vous savez tous ce qui c'est passé quand Voldemort est entrée chez les Potter ? Et si cela ne s'était pas passé exactement comme tout le monde pense ?


**Bonjour voici un one shot fait pour le plaisir et sur un coup tête après une petite discussion avec mes sœurs et où on a trouvé l'idée de cette petite histoire marrante.**

 **Disclaim : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rolling.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Il vécurent heureux et eurent pleins d'enfants...**

 **ou presque.**

Il faisait sombre, la nuit commençait à tomber. En ce soir d'Halloween, un jeune couple vivait dans un manoir à l'abri des regards, l'homme James, et la femme Lily fêtaient ce jour magique comme bon nombre de personnes dans le royaume Anglais.

Un fait pouvait attirer l'œil d'une personne qui regarderait par une fenêtre, les décorations n'étaient pas accrochées au plafond ou au mur, elles volaient d'elle-même ! Des chauves sourit de toutes les couleurs, plutôt joyeux pour un jour comme celui-ci, bleu, rouge, Rose (eh oui des chauves-souris roses) car au centre de ces joyeusetés se trouvait un bambin qui riait à l'éclat, des étoiles dans les yeux. Et quels yeux ! D'un magnifique vert comme ceux de sa mère, d'un vert profond qui vous donnait l'impression d'être sondé au plus profond de votre âme quand vous les croisiez.

Mais derrière ses rires partagés avec l'enfant, une ombre planait au-dessus des deux adultes. Ils préféraient l'oublier pour vivre l'instant présent.

Quand Harry, le bébé, s'endort dans les bras de sa mère qui le regardait avec tendresse sous le regard empli d'amour du père, ils le portèrent dans son lit et après un dernier regard, ils quittèrent la chambre pour retourner dans le salon.

« James, et s'il décidait d'attaquer cette nuit. Questionna Lily.

\- On fera comme on a dit, tu courras jusqu'à Harry, et sortiras par la porte de jardin avec l'aide de Body l'elfe de maison et vous transplanerez jusqu'au manoir de Sirius, lui et Remus arriveront ici et m'aideront à fuir face à lui.

\- Et s'il te tuait avant que je n'ai le temps d'aller au manoir Black. S'inquiéta la mère de l'enfant.

\- Alors, Sirius, Remus et Peter auront intérêt à prendre soin de toi à ma place !

\- Ce n'est pas amusant James ! je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

\- Si et tu le feras pour notre fils, il aura besoin de sa mère et de ses oncles, et n'oublie pas que je serais toujours avec toi ! »

En disant cela, il la prit dans ses bras et posa tendrement sa main sur son cœur, elle fit la même chose pour faire comprendre à James qu'il en était de même pour elle. Ainsi enlacés dans le canapé du salon, ils s'endormirent, la baguette à la main pour James. Quand venant du rez-de-chaussée un bruit d'explosion venait de retentir. La porte du manoir venait d'être réduite en miettes, et une aura sombre venait de saisir les deux époux. Lily réveillée par le bruit monta aux seconds étages dans la chambre de son fils, alors que James se préparait à affronter le mage qui montait lentement les escaliers. Face à face, Voldemort et James se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

« Alors c'est toi qui vas m'affronter ? Questionna l'horreur qu'était devenu le supposé Lord

Oui et alors ? répondit avec défi James.

\- Les Potter ont toujours été réputés bon Aurors, mais que peuvent-ils faire contre un vrai mage noir comme moi ? s'enorgueillir le sorcier le plus craint de toute l'Angleterre.

\- Trêve de bavardage le chauve, et passons aux choses sérieuses ! Attaqua James en lançant un premier sort. »

S'ensuivit un combat de titan où chacun des deux protagonistes rendait coup sur coup, sort après sort, sans jamais pouvoir toucher l'adversaire, James déployait d'énormes efforts pour éviter tous les sorts que pouvait lancer Voldemort. Quant à lui, il ne s'en donnait pas la peine et dressait à chaque sort du jeune père un bouclier et rigolait comme un fou, alors que James serrait de plus en plus les dents.

Ne voyant pas de renfort arriver, James commença à paniquer, et si Lily était tombée dans une embuscade tendue par des Mangemorts à l'extérieur. En réalité Lily était devant le berceau d'Harry et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, devant la situation sans issu. Elle n'avait pas la force de prendre son enfant et de partir en abandonnant son époux condamné qu'il était à mourir face à Lui.

Quand les rires du mage noir se turent, elle avait compris, James n'était plus. Elle était la dernière remparée entre Lui et Harry. Quand la porte de la chambre de son fils s'ouvrit avec une lenteur effroyable dans un grincement presque assourdissant pour la femme qui se savait perdue.

« Femme, écartes-toi ! ordonna Voldemort sûr de sa victoire.

\- JAMAIS !

\- Ton mari est mort, tu le rejoindras si tu ne t'écarte pas.

\- Et laisser mourir mon fils !

\- Ça suffit ! j'en ai marre de perdre du temps ! Impero ! maintenant écartes-toi.

\- À vos ordres. Répondit une Lily complètement soumise au mage noir ».

Fin

* * *

Mouhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !

Alors sa vous plait ?


End file.
